


The Letters

by wonderfulmax90



Category: Original Work
Genre: Minor Character Death, Other, death mention, tw stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulmax90/pseuds/wonderfulmax90
Summary: Based on this prompt: Write a story about a character receiving threatening letters in the mailbox that keep getting scarier and more dangerous each day he sends them through the month.
Kudos: 2





	The Letters

Day One:   
I had just come home from work when I noticed the piece of paper sticking out of my mailbox. It wasn’t out of place for me but it was odd. I hadn’t been expecting any mail that day. I ripped the paper out of my mailbox and headed up the stairs to my apartment, paper still in my hand. I didn’t even give it a second glance as I tossed it back onto the table with the rest of the piled up mail. It didn’t even mean much to me. I would open it later.   
I picked up my cat and smiled as he licked my face. As much as I wanted to cuddle him, the piece of paper made me feel like it needed to be opened right now. I set my cat down as he meowed at me for not giving him the attention he wanted me to give him. It was folded up. No return address and no address to me either. It could have been given to me by someone in the building who knew who I was. But there were spots on it that meant it had been in the rain. I moved to look at the words written on the page, sitting down to brace myself for what might be on the page.   
I know where you live.   
There had been no one I had known etched into the paper. My body ached for a moment as I looked into my cats eyes. He pawed at my shin for a moment as I disregarded the paper. It had to be some prank someone was pulling in the spirit of Halloween. 

Day Two:   
I didn’t expect to see the same piece of paper sticking out of the mailbox when I got home from work the next day. It was harder to brush this off as a prank. This was starting to look intentional and this was only the second note that had shown up in my mailbox. It stuck out like a sore thumb. A shiver going up my spine as I snatched the note and threw it into the trash can. Just a prank. Some teenagers trying to get in a good laugh. I ran up the stairs, not being able to shake the feeling that someone was watching me.   
As soon as I got into the apartment, I locked the door and attempted to shake off the feeling of still being watched. I moved to watch the cat move and play on the ground with some sort of string that he had found. He was happy just being a dumbass who didn’t even work. He just was happy and carefree. He didn’t even know what had happened to me yesterday. He just was more happy to know that I was home and here to feed him.   
I stood and walked over to the dishes that had piled up in the sink over the week of working. I was never one to clean up after myself. This time it was more...unclean than what I had liked but that was to be expected when I spent more late nights out and ended up heating up whatever leftovers I had rotting in my fridge. My cat meowed once more, alerting me to the fact that he was very hungry and he wanted some food as well.   
“Alright I’m coming. I’m coming,” I snatched a container of wet food out of the pantry and dumped it into his fancy dishes. The cat always ended up eating better than me half the time. He meowed thankfully and let me pet his head before he dived into the food.   
Clank. My door struggled open against the lock. Fwip. The sound of paper sliding against my hardwood floors. Shink. A knife coming out of its block to defend me. I struggled for a moment deciding whether or not I should attempt to go to the door or stay where I was. Go to the door ended up winning out.   
There. On the floor. A single piece of paper. Black ink staring up at me. I had bad eyes but I knew what the note read.   
I can get into your house. 

Day Three:  
“Officer, please. You have to believe me,” I pleaded with the officer across from me but he seemed more interested in his coffee and complimentary, day old doughnut. “I think someone is stalking me.”  
“I don’t have enough evidence of that just yet. The only thing you can do is try to protect yourself. Get some mace or a taser. Maybe a dog. But until there is more evidence of an actual crime being committed then I am just going to have to write this up as a report.”  
At least he’s writing it up. I stood and grabbed the doughnut he was about to eat off of his plate and moved out of the police station, leaving him with a shocked look on his face. He was just as shocked as I was that I had done something so bold. I moved out of the police station, both notes in hand as evidence to the man. I had known it was a futile effort to even think that I was going to get a case. I had no idea who the hell it was but that was the first thing most cops asked for. All I had was a few notes that probably contained no DNA to even get the guy. But with the rate everything was going at, I was going to have another note by the end of the day.   
He didn’t leave anything to threatening. Other than saying that he could get into my house if he wanted to-which was a very concerning thing to think about but that was the least of my concerns. No one in their right mind would want to mess with me as soon as they found out where I had crawled from. I was just ready to see how long it would take him to realize that he was messing with the wrong person.   
It wasn’t that much of a surprise to find a note hanging out of my mailbox when I got home from the police station. It had only been three days and I was already starting to expect the communication that he had begun to offer me. It was nice and calming to know that at least one person cared about me enough to leave me notes every day. I picked up the note and opened it up.   
I never thought that you would go to the police. You, of all people, went to the police about me. I know who you are, Noah Hudson and I know what you did for a living before you decided to leave the life you were destined to live. 

Day Four:  
Truthfully, I didn’t mind spending the day alone. I took the day off to reconsider what the note had done to me. This person had known what had happened to me. Why I had left the hunting life. Or at least they pretended to know that I was hiding a secret about what I had done before and why I had left the life. If they did know who I was that was a long list of people who knew who I was and what had happened to me. At least a thousand people knew who I was and what I had done. But fewer people knew about why I had actually left the life. I paced around my apartment for a majority of the day. The most I had worked out in forever. The person or people behind this was clearly trying to get on my nerves and into my head. It just...hurt. He seemed to know so many intimate details about my life. Ones I had never told anyone and yet he did. I just waited for him to get the note over with so I could continue to go about my life as normal. But that would be the least of my worries when he sent the note. He would send one to day. He couldn’t break pattern now. Could he?  
I know why you hide. 

Day Five:  
You are not the person you say you are. You need to tell the world who you are.   
He was making demands now. To who I should tell my ‘secret’ to, I had no idea. He wanted me to tell it but if I didn’t know who to tell it to then I would be utterly alone with a threat to tell a secret I knew would break the planet if I told everyone about who I really was.   
Tell the world or James dies.   
This was the first day that he sent two notes. I had no idea that he was going to send more than two on more than one day. I knew that he was going to make unreasonable demands but he was ready to reach out to people I know and people I cared about to do his work.   
You have 24 hours.   
My chest seized as I looked down at the note. There was no way I wanted to put James in that kind of danger. Even if he was just threatening me then he was making sure to hit all the points that would make me want to reveal my secret. A man as meticulous as I thought. I had less than 24 hours to make my decision and post the video. 

Day Six:   
I posted the video only a few hours earlier. No note from the man just yet. It had to be a man. A woman would never be this patient with me. She would have done what she needed to do and gotten it all over with. She would be the one who had gotten this done. But there were people who thought my video was fake which I knew would have happened if I had done what I had done. But the ‘truth’ was out. Everyone now knew that I was a monster. Today was the first day that he didn’t send a note. 

Day Seven:  
Still no response from the man who had been sending me the notes. It was not what I had expected from him. He hadn’t sent a note in two days. He was planning something. Or he had already killed James and went for him without having the forethought to think that I would make the video. 

Day Eight:  
Now that your secret is out, what are you going to do about James? I still have him.

Day Nine:  
I had looked into trying to find him but I kept hitting dead ends. There was nothing else that I could do other than wait. 

Day Ten:  
No note today either. He was going to mock me. He was mocking me. I just had to sit here and wait for him to tell me what to do next. 

Day Eleven:   
The video had gone viral now. People like Night Mind had begun to cover it. I was becoming a viral sensation. 

Day Twelve:  
Nothing. But I remembered the tracker I put into James. It was obscured though. I couldn’t see if he was alive or dead or where he was but it was still on. 

Day Thirteen:  
Still nothing. 

Day Fourteen:  
Had he killed James? Was he playing games with me now? What could he be doing?

Day Fifteen:  
You do not deserve to be alive. James should have killed you when he had the chance. You disgusting piece of shit. You monster.   
Now he was just trying to get under my skin. It was fine but he was not going to be hurting the other people around me. He knew that he wouldn’t hurt them. He was ready to be honest about the person who was with him. He had James and I knew that. 

Day Sixteen:   
I got no note from him that day. He was still a ghost in my mind. 

Day Seventeen:  
You are a monster. Why didn’t you tell me that James could see ghosts? He saw right into my soul! I feel violated.   
Serves him right for taking the one man who could see souls. If only he had done more research. 

Day Eighteen:  
James is dead. He violated me. He violated my trust.   
James was not dead. The tracking device that I had put in him showed that he was alive. Though the location was obscured by some scrambler. That’s why I couldn’t see if he was alive or dead before. He was being hidden from me. The man was becoming sloppy. 

Day Nineteen:  
You don’t deserve to be alive. You’re a fucking monster.   
While it wounded my self esteem for a bit, he was right about one thing. I was a monster and I didn’t deserve to live. But here I was, alive and well. I had begun to dig into who he was but no one knew who the handwriting belonged to. It was all I had to go off of. 

Day Twenty:  
Nothing. Just looked at some more into him. He is still a ghost in the system. 

Day Twenty-One:  
No one had come to me about the man who had been sending me notes.

Day Twenty-Two:  
What kind of person can see souls? What kind of person is fueled by hellfire? Who are you? What do you want?

Day Twenty-Three:  
No note from the man that night. I was left all alone. 

Day Twenty-Four:  
What is happening to me? Why did he look like that? Why is he here?

Day Twenty-Five:  
He had left me all alone now. No note. 

Day Twenty-Six:  
No note from this day either. 

Day Twenty-Seven:  
You are not the person you say you are and you are not going to get out of not taking your life to save everyone around you. 

Day Twenty-Eight:  
No note was left that day. I had come to expect the notes now that he had sent them more than once and over the past few days. I was ready to see what he had to say next. My body surgered with anticipation as the clock ticked. It was nearly midnight and he had not sent the message that I had been expecting from the man. He was ready to send more notes and I was here waiting for him.

Day Twenty-Nine:   
Keep playing games and you will die by my hand or yours.   
At this point I had no idea what to do. He was not going to go through with the threats that he made. He was going to keep me alive for as long as he needed information out of me. He wanted to be the puppet master and if he killed the puppet then he was going to be a puppet master no longer. 

Day Thirty:   
No note was received that day but I continued to look into the man who was harassing me. The police still had no answers to what I had reported to them. No DNA. No known enemies, they were all dead and if they wanted to threaten me they would be re-dead within a few days so I had no reason to be worried about what happened to anyone who wanted to have a grudge against me. 

Day Thirty-One:  
The last day of the month. Hopefully the last day of torment from this man. I opened the door to leave my apartment for the first time in a few weeks. Since I first started getting the messages. A man in a classic black three-piece suit stood in front of me. Handsome. Ice blue eyes. Clean shaven. Freckles. Nice smile. He extended a hand towards me and I took it out of politeness. He shook it firmly.   
“I am sorry to have scared you but I needed to know that your detective skills were what they said they were,” The man’s voice was exactly what I had thought it had been. It was the Irish accent that I had expected from him. He smiled at me as I dropped my hand to the ground. He smiled lightly that once but it felt off. He was still hiding something from me...but this was a fine start to figuring out more of who he is. What he knew and why he knew it.   
“You didn’t have to send a note to me almost everyday for a month. What are you, a serial killer?”  
“No, I think you might call me your right hand man,” The man smiled once more as he moved closer to me. I took a step back and locked eyes with the man. Ice blue eyes turned red. Hands turned as hot as fire. Skin turned the color of ash. “You’re needed in hell Noah.”  
This wasn’t the man who had sent me the notes. This was someone far worse.


End file.
